


A Japanese Cat

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Series: Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arthur and Wookie are jerks but we all knew that, But no one will give him one, Cages, Collars, Couldn't tell if it bordered on teen and mature, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Okumura Eiji Whump, Welcome back to how the fuck do i tag, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Prompts 2 (collars) & 4 (caged)He kept his head down, ashamed of the situation.He was supposed to look for Shorter, who most likely didn't know Eiji was looking for him. Ash wouldn't be able to save him, he was in prison. He was trapped, no one knew where he was, he wasn't sure if he was still in Chinatown.It was looking to be a fantastic afternoon.
Series: Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947514
Kudos: 70





	A Japanese Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say the original idea was a bit more darker and I toned it down for my own sake (don't let your writing affect your mental health, children of ao3)

"Aw, is the kitty scared?" Arthur teased, smirking as he slammed his gun against the metal bars. Eiji flinched, unable to move. The cage was too small. He had to keep his back arched and press his legs into his chest just to fit. He kept his head down, ashamed of the situation.

He was supposed to look for Shorter, who most likely didn't know Eiji was looking for him. Ash wouldn't be able to save him, he was in prison. He was trapped, no one knew where he was, he wasn't sure if he was still in Chinatown.

It was looking to be a fantastic afternoon.

This time Arthur's lackey kicked the cage. Eiji's eyes went wide at the sudden movement. He couldn't hide the fear in his eyes no matter how hard he tried.

"Hey, little kitty." he whispered, slipping his hand through the bars to grab Eiji's hair. He couldn't move away. The hand pulled him forward, practically slamming his head against the bars.

"Oi, Wookie, don't damage my property." Arthur warned as Wookie let go and muttered a half hearted apology.

_ My property. _

Of course Eiji wouldn't be seen as a person.

"What are we even supposed to be doing with him?"

"Well, we're supposed to learn what kind of business the little kitty had in Chinatown." Arthur crouched down, examining the helpless and frightened Japanese teen in his clutches. Eiji tried to shift away, but his back touched metal.

"But we have all the time in the world to do that, so how about we have a little fun?" he smirked, getting up and leaving Eiji's sight. He tried to turn his head but Wookie grabbed him by the hair again, keeping him in place.

"L-let go." Eiji whimpered. He just wanted to go home, to  _ leave _ .

Wookie just laughed.

"Yo, how long does it take to find a collar?" Wookie yelled as Eiji paled.

_ Collar _ ? What were they…

Arthur growled and Eiji could hear a drawer being slammed shut.

"Hold your fucking horses. I found it."

The door to the cage opened and Eiji was forcibly pulled out. Before he could realize what was happening, he was shoved to the floor. He kicked his legs to no avail as Arthur sat on top of him, pinning his hands to the ground with one hand while a black collar with a small bell was forced onto his neck.

"Don't move." Arthur warned as he got up. Not ready to disobey, Eiji kept still, watching the two devour him with their eyes. A terrified whimper escaped his mouth.

Wookie let out a high whistle. "Damn, he does kinda look like a cat. What's that word in Japanese, huh?"

"N-neko." Eiji managed to say. Arthur let out a groan.  _ Oh fuck no _ .

"That's not what I heard. Ain't it a word for bottom?" he asked. Wookie grinned, seeing exactly where Arthur was going with his train of thought. Eiji hoped this wasn't going in the direction he was thinking of.

Arthur roughly grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit up. The bell on the collar jingled as Eiji was manhandled.

"I'll ask again. It's a word for bottom, right?"

Eiji nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I… it's slang for bottom. B-but it really does mean cat!"

Arthur wasn't paying attention after hearing the first bit. "Hear that, Wookie? Looks like the kid fits both definitions."

Eiji wanted to scream, maybe someone would hear him. But he knows they're still armed, they'd probably gut him before anyone heard him.

Hands made their way into his hair. He tried to lean away but it kept him in place. Looking up, he realized it was Wookie behind him. 

"So, my little  _ neko _ …" Arthur pulled a small knife out of his pocket and put it against Eiji's neck, just below the collar. He shivered against the cold metal.

"Like I said earlier, we have all the time in the world. So, why don't you say nya?"

Eiji's eyes flickered between the knife and Arthur. The weapon was pressed deeper into his flesh, pricking the skin.

"C'mon…" Arthur prodded. "Be a good boy and say it."

Eiji wanted to curl up and grow smaller and smaller until he disappeared. This was too much, too humiliating. Was anyone looking for him? At least Ibe-san had to know he was missing, right?

_ Right? _

"I know he just said we have all day but I'm getting a little impatient."

Right, knife against his throat. He… just had to say it once, right? One time and it's over.

"N-nya—eek!" Eiji tried to say, only to flinch as the knife pushed impossibly closer into his neck, possibly drawing blood. Someone moaned, but Eiji's eyes were focused on the sharp object. His arms dangled uselessly by his side, afraid to do anything with them.

"Fuck, I kinda want to keep him."

"Good luck explaining that to Dino." Arthur laughed before focusing on Eiji. "You're new to this kinda stuff, aren't you? Might as well teach you now. Moan."

Eiji whimpered again. He doesn't want this, he wanted to go home, he doesn't want to be here—

Arthur's finger tapped the floor, feigning patience. Fuck, he had to do it. No one had to know he was going to do this, right?

"Nyaaa…" He let the word drag out a second longer, imitating what they actually wanted. He was shaking, trying not to let the knife sink deeper. Arthur smiled and removed the knife, grabbing his chin.

"Was that so hard?"

Eiji felt sick, with the situation, with them, with  _ himself. _

"Again."

Eiji shook his head feebly. The knife was back.

" _ Again. _ "

What was their damn obsession with torturing him like this?!

He repeated the word, and his face twitched in disgust as they shamelessly moaned. Arthur stood up as Eiji felt something press behind him. He tried to ignore the obvious answer to what it was.

"Damn, you're easy." Arthur joked, and Eiji could hear the two push each other around as the hands finally let him go. He turned around and slowly backed up, ready to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Arthur asked, closing the distance and dragging Eiji back to the damn cage. It somehow looked smaller.

"Please, no!" Eiji begged as he was shoved back inside. The door slammed shut, collar still around his neck.

"Be a good kitty and wait, alright? Better be thankful, don't wanna ruin you right away."

Eiji went back into a fetal position, silently crying as he buried his face in his arms.


End file.
